Secrets
by RainaInWonderland
Summary: Hi, my name is Raina Lee and I am 12 years old. I live two different lives. The first one is that I am an ordinary girl that likes boys and likes to hang out with friends, I do just about everything that an ordinary girl does but I have a very big secret. A secret that changes my whole life from being ordinary to special. Some secrets should just stay untold.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Raina Lee and I am 12 years old. I live two different lives. The first one is that I am an ordinary girl that likes boys and likes to hang out with friends, I do just about everything that an ordinary girl does but I have a very big secret. I am also a cop, a world famous one. I am known for being the best and for solving cases in the shortest amount of time. I am also known for being a top super model , world genius and for many other things (that will happen later on it in this story:3 ). I was thought by relative, my first love, my friend. Even though Charles was 24 and I was 3, the day I met him I knew that I had loved him, he had treated me like I was his own child, I was happy. But then one day he had died due to a prisoner that had escaped prison. Apparently we have not found the prisoner yet but I had sworn on his grave and to my life that I will get revenge. This person that was my teacher, my relative, my friend and my first love is the one and the only Charles Haung. He had trained me since I was three the different types of martial arts and how to have precise aim, also school studies. Charles had thought me everything and I mean everything I needed to know on how to be a great cop and to be the best.

~NOW ONTO THE STORY!~

"HURRY, HURRY, FASTER, YOU'RE LOSING HIM!" I SHOUTED. –SCREECH-The sound of tires squealing on the concrete roads. –BANG, BANG- The sound of guns being fired.

-BANG- One last shot of a gun being fired was heard and then the sound of police cars summing for back up. "Joseph Gonzales you are now under arrest and have the rights to remain silent, now drop the gun and hands in the air where I can see them." I said pointing my gun at him. He dropped the gun with a loud sigh and slowly raised his hands. With my gun still in my hand and still aiming it at him I walked over and cuffed him. "Joseph Gonzales you are under arrest with the charges for the murder of Kevin Rubin and Alex Pineda, also for buying and selling illegal weapons." I said.

Back at the police station…

"HURRAY!" everyone said. The sound of clapping and cheers filled the whole station. "Madam good job today." Jeffery said. Shocked I stood there looking at them, "What is all this for?!" I asked. "Madam, this case that you just solved was the 99th one! Maddie said. Now with hearing that one sentence everybody cheered again and Simon then came to me handing me a bottle of champagne. I popped the cork open and everyone cheered and clapped again. They poured it into the cups and gave everyone a glass. "Oh sorry I can't drink remember, I'm still underage. I'm only 12." I said. "Come on now madam don't be like that, a little wouldn't hurt now would it and anyway this special celebration was all for you so just take a little sip!" Simon said. "Come on madam just take a sip!" Maddie said. "Well one sip wouldn't hurt right and besides this was all for me." I thought. I took the glass and took one sip. "YAY!" they all cheered again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6am. "Oh I'm going to be late for school!" I shouted. "Bye everybody, I'm leaving!", I went into my office and got my book bag then went to the parking lot to look for my car.

*BEEP, BEEP* I unlocked the car and drove to school but first made a quick stop at a café for some breakfast. "Good morning, how may I help you today? The cashier asked. "Good morning, I would like a cup of coffee and a bagel to go." I said. She pressed my order into the cash register and said, "That would be a total of $5.78.". I paid her the money and went back to my car. I ate while driving to school. When I was about 2 blocks away from the school I had to find a place to park and then walk the 2 blocks. I wouldn't park anywhere near the school because first it would be very suspicious to see a 12 year old driving a car and second people cannot know that I am a cop. If they do find out, my private life will be ruined and everybody will never treat me the same, also it could put my friends and family in danger seeing to it that I have a lot of enemies. So I decided that I would keep this a secret from my family and friends.

When I had gotten to school I was done eating my bagel and was finishing my coffee. I went up to my class room and sat down in my seat for homeroom. First period was math and we had test, it was easy considering I was a world genius. A couple periods later, it was lunch time and since it was a sunny day we went out to eat. I always stuck to my two best friends Kezia and Rachel. We would always go to the same spot every day and talk about k-pop or cute boys but we mostly well always talk about one thing only and that is the manga Kuroshitsuji! The three of us are obsessed with it, well only me and Kezia, Rachel I mostly obsessed with Black Veil Brides a boy band. So every day we just go to the same spot and talk about the new chapters or new songs. But today it was different, while we were talking something was very wrong, there was this man, a guy in his 30s or so and he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. He was also walking around, back and forth acting all suspicious and what's more is that he was holding on tightly to this duffel bag. That's when it had hit me, a man in his 30s, sunglasses, hat, large duffel bag, he was Ryan Brenard! That's why he seemed so familiar, this morning while I was in my office getting my book bag I saw that there was a file on him and that he was being wanted for stealing a government official nuclear bomb.

This was the day that I had to make a life changing choice. A matter of life or death was at stake and this was not going to end well, I knew it wasn't. This was only the beginning of what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, my name is Raina Lee and I am 12 years old. I live two different lives. The first one is that I am an ordinary girl that likes boys and likes to hang out with friends, I do just about everything that an ordinary girl does but I have a very big secret. A secret that changes my whole life from being ordinary to special . Some secrets should just stay untold.

Right now I am faced with two options, to blow up my secret and help save the lives of millions or to risk the lives of everyone and put them in danger. As a cop I have to make these life or death situations and it is very hard, but I would rather blow my secret out to the world than to put them into danger and risk their lives, it's just not worth it. So, I know what I have to do.

I took my backpack with me and ran to the dean leaving Kezia and Rachel all confused. "Mr. Dieppa there is a suspicious man outside walking around back and forth and I think that it may be Ryan Brenard the guy that stole a government official bomb, I need to go and take care of it so can you please make everybody stay on the opposite side of the fence, I am going to call in my team for back up. " Sure." He said. As I walked inside to put on my badge and load my gun I called my team and told them the situation. "Yes madam, we will be there as fast as we can and we will also call the government that we have safely located the bomb." Simon said.

As I walked out the side doors a little bit of shock hit me. I was nervous on what everyone would think. 'What if they don't want to be my friends after this? Will they still treat me like one of them? More or less will they hate me for lying to them and keeping this from them?' a bunch of questions flowed through my mind. 'Ugh Raina this is not the time, you have a nuclear bomb out there that could kill everyone! Get a hold of yourself!' With that I bolted out the doors and when I found Ryan I pointed my gun at him and said "Ryan Brenard you are now under arrest for stealing a government official bomb." Everybody in the school yard suddenly got quiet and my class and everybody that knew me started asking questions and looking at me like I was crazy. It was uncomfortable but I kept on going, "Now put the bag down and hands up where I can see them." Everybody was now silent and Ryan was standing there looking at the bag then me back and forth over and over again. I put my gun down when he slowly started to take of the duffel bag and put it on the ground, but what he did next was not put his hands up. He grabbed the person that was walking down the street and took him captive, it was my teacher, , I quickly pointed my gun at him again. Now seeing this happen, some people in the school were screaming and was scared but we kept staring at each other until he broke the silence. "Put the gun down if you want this man to live!" he shouted. When I was just about to put the gun down I saw that Ryan was shaking, that's when I knew that he was only bluffing but I still played along and put the gun down. "Now kick it over here" he said. I kicked it to him. I wanted to stall for some time so I started talking, "You won't do it." I said. "What?" "I said that you won't do it, you wouldn't kill him, you know better than that Ryan. You've never even killed anyone before. Your record is clean, this is your first time doing something like this isn't it." I was trying to calm him down and stop him before he does anything crazy. " W-wha? Who are you? How would you know?" he was getting nervous. "Come on Ryan, lets just talk, ok. Put the knife down and let the man go." He was slowly putting down the knife but then, "Don't listen to her Ryan, she's just trying to trick you, if you give up now everything that you have done till now will go down the drain." A mysterious man dressed in black came and two men behind him. "Who are you?!" I asked. He glared at me and with the snap of his fingers the two men behind him held me by both my arms and held me in place. "Now Ryan, give me the bomb." He said. "No Ryan don't give it to him! Don't you see, he's only using you. If you give him that bomb it will be over for you. You will be a wanted fugitive. Don't do it and back out, you still have time." The man in black glared at me and came over, "Shut it, what do you know you little girl." And with that he punched me in my stomach, hard. He snapped his fingers again and the two men that have been holding me let me go and I fell to the floor. As I lay there limp I heard the gasps and screams of some people in the school yard. The man turned and looked at them. "Tsk, we'll finish them off later after we deal with him." He told the two men. He then walked to Ryan that was now holding the duffel bag and shaking, "Now give I'll ask you again Ryan, give me the bomb." Ryan wouldn't budge and just stood there holding onto the bag even tighter. "Fine then, have it your way." With that he took out his gun and shot Ryan. Now there were really loud screams and some people were even running around and hugging each other. The man and his two men looked at them. The man told the two men to break the lock and finish them off. They did as they were told and broke the lock open. The men walked closer and took out there gun.

They aimed at them and then –BANG-


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, my name is Raina Lee and I am 12 years old. I live two different lives. The first one is that I am an ordinary girl that likes boys and likes to hang out with friends, I do just about everything that an ordinary girl does but I have a very big secret. A secret that changes my whole life from being ordinary to special. Some secrets should just stay untold.

-BANG-

The sound of a gun firing. But it wasn't one of the two men's gun that had been fired. It couldn't of been, so who's was it? The two men looked back and saw their master lying on the floor groaning in pain and griping his now bleeding leg. "Put the gun down and step away from the students." I said. Right now I was furious and I was upset, 'This shouldn't of happened' I thought. The two men now didn't know what to do since there master didn't give them any orders, they just stood there, frozen. I was getting impatient, "I SAID PUT THE GUNS DOWN AND STEP AWAY FROM THE STUDENTS!" I screamed. "Hahahahahah…" the man on the floor laughed. I was now looking really confused, 'why is he laughing?' I thought. "You think that they will listen to you, girly. I give the orders here not you. What are you idiots waiting for, finish her off and take care of the rest of them!" he said. "YES!" they both said. They came charging at me, at the same time. "HEHEHEHE, you really think you can beat me? You guys must be out of your minds! Do you assholes even know who I am and who you're messing with?", I was now really pissed and angry and I wanted to kill them. "Fine then bring it on!" I said. With that I charged at them, the first one tried to punch me and I dodged it, I did a round house kick and sent him flying to the other side of the yard, he now lay there limp and unconscious. I then turned to the other guy and did and upper cut on him and kneed him in the stomach. He fell back and rolled into a ball. "Che. Weak." I said. Then I walked over to the guy in black and said, "You are now under arrest for shooting Ryan Brenards and the attempted murder of 8th grade students and for stealing the government official nuclear bomb." As I said this I also cuffed him and heard the sound of police sirens approaching. My team got out of the car and helped me.

"Well done madam. You made the right choice and you have served your country bravely these past 3 years. Congratulations on solving your 100th case! I would like to honor you this medal to prove your hard work and penmanship. Also I would like to tell give you a present so we will be having a party at the Trump International Hotel tomorrow night. Everybody from the station will be invited and you must dress nicely. You are also allowed to bring a guest." Said the senior Chief. "Thank you sir." We all said.

I looked at the 8th graders standing there all scared and out of their minds. I walked over to . " would you please tell everyone to go into the auditorium please. Thank you." We had to make sure that everybody that had witnessed what just happened is alright and didn't receive any mental shock or anything serious.

"Good afternoon boys and girls, my name is Raina Lee and I am the madam chief of the United States Police Department. Now some of you, well a lot of you may know me because I am also a student here at Pershing and is in class 81B. Now let me get straight to the point, to all of you that had witnessed what had happened just now, I want you all to answer me honestly and raise your hand if you answer yes. How many of you are right now in a state of shock and need some help or counseling? Please answer honestly because this is serious, no one here will laugh at you and if they do I will see to it that they will be punished so please speak up." I said. I looked around and saw that a bunch of people had their hands raised. "See that wasn't so bad was it? Jeffery, Greg, Maddie. Go and escort these kids to the medical team, I also want a report on their behavior from the counselor when they are done." "YES MADAM!" the three of they said. "Ok now if that is all then I will be moving on. Regarding what has happened today, I will be making calls home and telling your parents what had happened. But there is one thing that I would like you all to do for me. I would like you to keep it a secret that I am cop. I would like you all to not tell anybody and pretend you didn't see me at all. Can you all do that for me?" I asked. I looked around and saw a hand raised. "Yes?", "What would happen if we do tell someone about you being a cop?" the boy said. "Well you would be putting you and everyone around you in danger seeing to it that I have a lot of enemies. Now any other questions?" I looked around again and found no hands raised. "Now can you all promise me that you will never tell a soul about me being a cop?" I asked yet again. "YES!" They all said. I was happy that they agreed to keep this a secret, "Ok then can you all please get up and raise your right hand and repeat after me." The did as they were told. "I say your name, promise to never tell a soul about what has happened today and what I saw." They repeated and then sat down. " I would like to thank you all for keeping my secret." I said and bowed.

"MADAM!" Simon shouted while running into the auditorium.

"Simon there is no need to be shouting like that now what happened?"

"We have a big problem" he said. He then whispered into my ear and told me what happened. My eyes got wide and I was speechless.

"HE'S WHAT?!" I screamed.

Then all of a sudden I was swept off my feet and was being carried bridal style.

"Now now, there's no need for all the shouting." He said.

"Y-Y-YOU W-What are you doing here!?" I asked all flustered and surprised.

Cliffy! :D haha well anyways to all you reading this I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing a fanfic and I would like you all to review and tell me what you thought of it. Also this may not be only about kuroshitsuji so….yea . well anyway review and tell me what you thought of it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, my name is Raina Lee and I am 12 years old. I live two different lives. The first one is that I am an ordinary girl that likes boys and likes to hang out with friends, I do just about everything that an ordinary girl does but I have a very big secret. A secret that changes my whole life from being ordinary to special . Some secrets should just stay untold.

What has happened so far:

"MADAM!" Simon shouted while running into the auditorium.

"Simon there is no need to be shouting like that now what happened?"

"We have a big problem" he said. He then whispered into my ear and told me what happened. My eyes got wide and I was speechless.

"HE'S WHAT?!" I screamed.

Then all of a sudden I was swept off my feet and was being carried bridal style.

"Now now, there's no need for all the shouting." He said.

"Y-Y-YOU W-What are you doing here!?" I asked all flustered and surprised.

-NOW ONTO THE STORY!-

"Why am I here? Well I just came back from Guam and I wanted to see you. Can I not see you when I want to?" the man asked. "No you cannot, now put me down! I'm still working!" I said, I was still very flustered and angry. He put me down and said, "Oh I didn't know, well then keep working." He said with a smile. "Hmph, now as I was saying, if you guys have no more questions-" I was cut off when I saw a girl raise her hand. "Yes?" I asked. "Um are you perhaps, Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked. "Yes yes I am." The man answered. Then all of a sudden a bunch of girly cries filled the auditorium. "KYAAAAA I KNEW IT!" the girl said, more like screamed. Then all of a sudden a bunch of hands went up in the air. I was getting annoyed by all the screaming, "HEY! CALM DOWN OR WE WON'T ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS!" I screamed, then like magic they all shut up and it was suddenly quiet. Their hands were still up though so I randomly picked one. "Natsume are you single?!" the girl asked. Ugh I was going to throw up from all these girls going gaga over him. "Actually no, I'm not single, I actually have a fiancée. And it is this girl right here!" Natsume said. He then suddenly pulled me close to him and a this time everybody started screaming, "WHAT!?".

Yeah well this chapter was short but…anyways I wrote 4 chapters today! That is not normal but since its summer vacation oh wells right. Im going to leave to here for now and see what you guys think of the story so far so please review and tell me if you like the story so far. ^ 3 ^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, my name is Raina Lee and I am 12 years old. I live two different lives. The first one is that I am an ordinary girl that likes boys and likes to hang out with friends, I do just about everything that an ordinary girl does but I have a very big secret. A secret that changes my whole life from being ordinary to special . Some secrets should just stay untold.

"Natsume are you single?!" the girl asked. Ugh I was going to throw up from all these girls going gaga over him. "Actually no, I'm not single, I actually have a fiancée. And it is this girl right here!" Natsume said. He then suddenly pulled me close to him and a this time everybody started screaming, "WHAT!?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STORY CONTINUED!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is she really your fiancée Natsume?" a girl asked. "Yes of course, I would never lie about something as serious as that." Natsume answered with a straight face. There he was, Natsume Hyuuga, standing there being surrounded by a bunch of girls, acting all nice, he may seem nice but his true self is really hateful.

"Natsume can I talk to you for a sec." I asked "Sure, I'll be back in a couple, ok ladies." He said and waved giving them a blow kiss only making them scream with excitement. Just looking at the scene unfold was giving me goose bumps. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. "What did you really did come for Natsume." I asked getting straight to the point. "I got an invitation from the one and the only, the president of Korea. He has invited me and you to his son's birthday party tonight at 8:00. Can you make it?" He asked. 'Well he is the president of Korea, besides inviting me to his son's birthday party, it should be important.' "Well I guess I'll have to go, it might be something important, after all he went out of his way to invite me." I said. "Ok, then I'll make sure that the pilot has the time schedule on when we are leaving. We also need to go and get our clothes for tonight so when you're done with this we can go, ok." Natsume said. Then he took out his phone and called the pilot to make the time schedule. I went back into the auditorium to finish the job. "Ok everybody the bell for 8th period is going to ring so we will now send you row by row to go up. First row, 81A then continue going up. Thank you for your cooperation today boys and girls." I said and gathered my team and told them that I would be busy and needed to leave. "Maddie, you are in charge while I'm gone ok." "YES MADAM!" they replied. "Ok then bye bye." I said and got into Natsume's car. We headed to a store called "Bali Mango" a tailor store. We both had to have our measurements taken and when they were done they gave us the clothes to wear.

Natsume was dressed in a suit with a red button down shirt, a black tie, and black dress shoes. While I was dressed in a black dress with a red ribbon around the waist and black Christian Louboutin Red Bottom Balota 150 Glitter Platform Sandals. We then left and got to the airport where the jet was waiting for us. By the time we got to the plane it was 7:00 and since we were going to Korea by a jet it would take exactly 1 hour to get there.

When we got to the party, people kept on staring at us but I guess we didn't care since we were both used to it. I told Natsume that I would go and get something to drink because I was kind of thirsty. "Do you want anything?" I asked him. "No it's alright." He answered. So I went to the food table and while I was going I passed a bunch of what seemed to be 8th grade boys. 'Hmmm…Probably the Presidents son's friends from school.' I thought. Then I heard them talking, more like whispering, "Hey Cha Chi Soo since when did you know such a cute and sexy girl huh?" a guy asked. 'Ugh are they talking about me? That is just really wrong and disgusting though I thank them for the compliment. But Cha Chi Soo, isn't that the president's son? I'll go and say hi.' I thought. I took my drink and walked over to say hi. "Hey she's coming over." One of the guys said. Now the guys were all fixing their hair and their suits. "Hi, aren't you the president's son? Nice to meet you my name is-," he cut me off before I could even introduce myself. "Look I'm not interested in girls like you so just leave." He said. I was pretty shocked at what he said, 'How rude who does he think he is talking to me like that?' "Excuse me?" "Ugh, let me be more clear with you, I don't like cheap girls like you ok, I won't give you money so just leave me alone." He said. Now I was really mad, how can he just assume I'm going for his money like seriously how rude is this guy. "How rude, do you even know who you're talking to? What makes you think I want your money anyway?" I said I was furious. "You think you're all that just because you're the president's son? That money isn't yours any way, it's all your fathers. You didn't do shit to earn that money. You can't even survive without your father and his money so what makes you think you're so great, huh?" I think I said too much because what he did next surprised everyone. He poured his glass of wine all over me. There were gasps and whispering everywhere. Natsume and the President came rushing over to me, "Hey what happened?" Natsume asked. "Oh my, someone get me a towel quick!" the president shouted. A second later, one of the waitresses came over with a towel and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said "Raina, I am very sorry for what my son has done." The president said. "Cha Chi Soo, apologize at once!" "No I did nothing wrong so why should I say sorry? Anyways who is this girl?" Chi Soo asked. The whispers around us got louder. "Omo, isn't that Raina Lee?" "Ehhhh, no way, someone as famous as her wouldn't be here." "Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?" "Kya I think it is!" "Look at the two of them together don't they look so cute! Ahhhhh I wish I was as lucky as Raina." Then all of a sudden all the people in the party surrounded us asking for autographs and pictures.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night for all of us.


End file.
